Pokemon: The Return of Peril
by SugarDropNeko
Summary: Five years after the events of R/S/E, just as everything was at peace again, a new organization called Team Skyline has come to stirr up deadly trouble. And the people that can stop it is a bunch of n00by trainers.


**Prologue**

About five years ago, two evil organizations had stolen the Red and Blue Orbs for awakening Groudon; the Pokémon of the Landmasses, and Kyogre; the Pokémon of the Sea. These Pokémon were used for evil deeds for each of the teams' wish to emulate their goal. However; this planned had backfired on both of the teams. The Pokémon had found each other and reassumed their legendary duel from eons ago. Many droughts and floods have savaged the Hoenn region; killing many and destroying much of the region's settlements. The entire region of Hoenn would have ceased to exist and possibly the entire world if it wasn't for the strange Pokémon that had appeared out of the sky.

Only few were able to witness the moment when it appeared in Sootopolis City that fateful day. It fell at an exhilarating speed, falling from the sky and onto where Groudon and Kyogre were fighting. Its terrifying roars and screeches had stopped the fierce, competitive battle. The two Pokémon had retreated into the caverns below in which they had come almost simultaneously. The unfamiliar Pokémon had then flied back up into the skies; unknowingly saving the lives of so many. The Hoenn region has never been the same since that day. Although the region was devastated and is still in rehabilitation, the damage would have been much worse if it wasn't for that strange green-colored, terrifying dragon Pokémon. And for that reason is why the people of Hoenn give their eternal gratitude.

It was a normal summer night on Mt. Prye. The graveyard was locked up for the night. The visiting hours had ended not too long ago for grievers to pay their respects to their lost Pokémon. At the summit of Mt. Prye sat an elderly man watching the day's sunset. The man sighed, he couldn't recall the last time he saw such vibrant colors in the horizon. As the sun went down, intense fog had begun to invade the area, eventually make it hard to see anything in front of a three foot radius. The man looked behind to glance at the Red and Blue orbs that sat behind him. They were still there, much to the man's relief. Although it had been five years since the incident, the old man still took precautions. Although he could barely walk without a cane, he still had plenty of spirit and pride left in him.

Quite suddenly, the man heard a cry in his not-far-from-deaf ears. He jumped; suddenly alert. He tried to make out what could have gone wrong through the fog, but of course it was no good. Not too long ago before his wife died, she had warned him about the danger to come to Mt. Prye. The old man had thought her prediction was foolish, that she was just going mad whilst in her old age. But now the man began to grow suspicious. He stood up; talking a step off of the steps he sat on. He then saw a shadow of another person walking toward him. The old man's heart sank in fear that this could be the trouble his late wife tried to warn him about.

"Hey! You there!" The old man bellowed. "Business hours are over!"

As the figure moved closer, the man was able to see more of it within each step. The figure revealed by the fog was a young man. His skin was pale as a sheet of ice, having a demented look in his olive green eyes. The figure wore a zipped up green and gold jacket, black pants, black boots with red laces, black gloves, and wore a feather in his long, sky-blue hair.

"Well, too bad. Because I got business with you old man." The mysterious figure spoke maliciously.

"W-what do you want from me?" The old man stammered. "I don't recall having anything to do with the likes of you!"

"Well you do now. Hand over those orbs." The man's tone sounded as cold as ice.

"What orbs?" The old man said, attempting to deny the stranger. "I have no clue what your-"

"They are right behind you fool." The man walked closer up to the elder, looking him straightly in the eyes. "I'm not here to play games; I'm here on an errand for the good of Team Skyline."

"Team Skyline?" The elder echoed. "Who is this Team Skyline?"

The stranger then dug into his pocket to get out one of his Pokéballs. "Who is Team Skyline old man? Well you're about to find out." The stranger smiled evilly as he shouted, "Show him what I'm talking about!"

The stranger suddenly stepped to the side to watch the Pokéball release a Gyarados onto the old man. The elder struggled under the Gyarados' weight, unable to move. "You… You… Who are… you?" The elder demanded between catching his breath from the impact of the weight placed upon him. "And why do you want the orbs so badly?"

"…I'm Rhett, one of the three Admins of Team Skyline." Rhett introduced himself. "And as for your other question, it will remain classified. You'll learn about our intentions soon enough, if you survive through the night."

"Survive? Of course I'll survive through the night!" The old man snapped.

"Not if you don't surrender the orbs." The admin stepped closer toward the pedestal and looked at the older man. "Two choices: You either give me the orbs, or I steal the orbs as well as your very life."

"I won't… Let… You…. I won't let you get them!" The old man swore with determination. He searched for the strength to appeal the Gyarados off of his back but found none to luster.

"I pity you miserable creature, but this is how it's going to end." Rhett had then reached both of his hands toward the Red and Blue orbs slowly, as to intimidate the elderly man.

"Don't… Don't do that!" The old man cried out.

"Too late, because I'm going to do just that." Rhett then grabbed both of the orbs and walked over to the old man, holding them right before his eyes. "See? I did just that."

"You're going to pay once I-" The old man began to spit out a retort.

"Gyarados, move off of that man and use Dragon Rush." Rhett commanded the large water dragon-like Pokémon.

As the serpent-like Pokémon began to move off of the elderly man, the man only felt relief. "Thank you-" he spoke before beginning to process the means of Rhett's intentions. "Wait-"

It was too late to change his mind. The blast of energy had been ejected outside of Gyarados' mouth, firing the old man to a rock. Hearing a huge crack, the acclaimed Team Skyline Admin smiled and petted Gyarados. "Good job my lovely. He was starting to get on my nerves." Rhett praised his Pokémon.

His Gyarados roared with delight as it heard its' master's words of praise. After stashing the Orbs in his jacket's large pockets, the Admin looked around, almost anxious to see if anyone was going to react to the cacophonous sound of the elderly man's neck shattering.

"Now my lovely, we fly off to the base to tell Boss our capture." Rhett directed his Pokémon after getting on its back. "Now let's fly away Gyarados!"

"Doss!" The Pokémon responded.

Rhett and his Gyarados had then taken off into the air, never looking back to feel any remorse for killing that old man. But what Rhett had stolen for this so-called Team Skyline could result in a catastrophic demise for the Hoenn region.


End file.
